PRETTY LITTLE GLEE REUION
by KITTY CAT TIME
Summary: the whole gang has gone their separate ways while Kurt and Rachel got married and now it's time for their reunion but what will happen when they haven't seen each other in 5 years? Kurt gets a little home surprise from his old friends and a's back but does a ever leave? sequel to I love you I meant it.
1. Chapter 1

Finns pov

"**HEY"**

"**HEY"**

"**UM..DO YOU THINKTHAT MAYBE WE COULD START OVER"**

"**I DON'T KNOW I REALLY I LIKE YOU"**

"**I LIKE YOU TO RACH"**

"**FINN WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS BEFORE I DON'T HINK WE SHOULD"**

"**PLEASE ONE DATE IF IT WORKS THENE BE MY GIRKLD=FRIEND IF NO I'LL STOP"**

"**FINE ONE DATE"**

**RACHELS POV**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS AGAIN. MAYBE I SHOULD MOVE ON FROM KURTHE'S GAY I LIKE FINN SO MAYBE HE'S NOT THE ONE .**

**NEXT FIVE YEARS**

"**HI SWEETIE"**

"**HEY RACHY"**

"**KURT DO YOU THINK THAT THE REUION IS GOING TO BE OK"**

**"OF COURSE"**

"**BUT WHAT IF THEY DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR US ANYMORE SINCE WE LEFT AND ELOPED**

"**IF THEY DON'T WE HAVE OTHER FRIENDS"**

"**HEY KURT AND HEY RACH"**

"**NINA! I MISSED YOU"**

"**WE'VE ONLY BEEN GONE FOR FOUR YEARS"**

"**BUT SEEMED LIKE FOR EVER"**

"**I KNOW AND KURT THERE ARE SOME GIRLS THAT WANT TO SEE YOU"**

"**REALLY WHO'D WANT TOSEE … OH GOD NO NOT THEM"**

"**WHO?"**

"**MY OLD FRIENDS FROM ROSE WOOD"**

"**YYOU WENT TO ROSEWOOD"**

"**YEAH BUT I LEFT BECAUSE-"**

"**KURT!"**

"**HI ALI"**

"_**Alison DiLaurentis?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ALI'S POV**

"**KURT****HUMMEL****"**

"**HI"**

"**LONG TIME NO SEE"**

"**YEAH"**

"**KURT YOU KNOW HER"**

"**YEAH THIS IS ALISON MY EX"**

"**EX-GIRLFRIEND"**

"**EX WIFE"**

"**YOU WERE MARRIED BEFORE?"**

"**WELL IT WAS WHEN ALI AND I WERE IN ROSEWOOD SHE CONVINCED ME TO DRINK AND WE GOT DRUNK SO WE GOT MARRIED"**

"**KURT I CAN'T BELIEV YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS"**

"**RACHEL IT WAS BEFORE WE WERE FRIENDS"**

"**KURT STILL WE'ER MARRIED WE DON'T KEEP SECRETS"**

"**I KEPT THE SECRET ABOUT ME LIKING YOU"**

"**OH SO YOU'RE NOT YOU KNOW"**

"**ALI WHY CAN' YOU JUST SAY IT IT'S JUST A WORD AND YES I AMSTILL IN TO GUYS"**

"**KURT WHY O YOU HAVE A WIFE IF YOU LIKE GUYS"**

"**IT DOESN'T MATTER "**

"**.."**

"**NO I'M NOT BI"**

"**KURT ARE YOU READY"**

"**YEAH"**

"**WAIT SWEETIE WHERE ARE YOU GOING"**

"**I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT BLAINE AND I ARE WORKING ON SOMETHING FOR THE REUION"**

"**OK I'LL SEE YOU LATER"**

"**BYE"**

**BLAINES POV**

"**HI"**

"**HEY YOU'VE GOTTEN TALER"**

"**YEAH WELL"**

"**SO WHAT SHOULD WE PLAN"**

**I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD SING TO RACHEL HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HER"**

"**REALLY?"**

"**OF COURSE"**

"**THANKS BLAINE YOU'RE THE BEST"**

"**YOU TO" OH GOD I REALLY WANT TO KISS HIM BUT I CAN'T.**

"**DO IT"**

"**WHAT?"**

"**DO IT KISS ME"**

"**I CAN'T"**

"**BLAINE DO IT WE BOTH KNOW IT'S GONNA HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER"**

"**KURT I CAN'T RUIN WHAT YOU AND RACHEL HAVE"**

"**BLAINE JUST DO IT"**

"**I CAN'T"**

"**FINE THEN I'LL DO IT"**

"**WHAT-"**

**KURT'S POV**

**I CUT BLAINE OFF BY PRESSING MY LIPS AGAIST HIS.**

**RACHELS POV**

**I'M WALKING THROUGH THE PARK AND I TURN TO SEE KURT AND BLAINE KISSIN.I GUESS HE STILL HAS FEELINGS I KNEW IT WAS TO GOOD TO BE TRUE.**

**KURT'S POV**

**BLAINE AND I PULL AWAY WE DO'T MAKE EYE CONTECT.**

"**I GOT TO GO"**

"**YEAH ME TO"**

"**I'LL SEE YOU AT THE REUION"**

"**BYE"**

**HUMMELBERRY HOUSE**

"**HEY RACH ARE YOU HERE" I HEAR SINGGING NEAR THE END OF THE HALL. IT GETS LOUDER AS I WALK FURTHER BACK. IT'S RACHELS VOICES SHE'S SINGGING THE SADDEST SONG.**

**Top of Form**

**Bottom of Form**

**You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know**

**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**

**Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry**

**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**

**It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?**

**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining**

**Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**


End file.
